


In the Alley

by Mitlaure



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist, Saint Oniisan | Saint Young Men
Genre: Boot Worship, Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: Мефистофель интересуется незнакомцем, похожим на его Люцифера.
Relationships: Lucifer (Saint Young Men)/Mephistopheles (Animamundi Dark Alchemist)





	In the Alley

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In The Alley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/866055) by [MiniNephthys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys). 



> Переведено для команды fandom Dark Alchemist 2017

Было в этом человеке ― темноволосом мужчине, чьих глаз он не видел, что-то, что заставило Мефистофеля следовать за ним тенью, оставив спящего Георика Забериска одного в ночной тишине, ибо тот уже уснул.

Конечно, это не одежда: незнакомец не выделялся среди посетителей таверны «Раскачивающаяся лодка»... Впрочем, костюм казался неудобным. Воротник рубашки настолько стягивал горло, что расстёгнутая верхняя пуговица стала необходимостью.  
Самой приметной частью его гардероба были чёрные сапоги на каблуках.

И всё же это не то...

И дело заключалось не в ореоле могущества, ибо ничего подобного не окружало этого человека, настолько явно не окружало, что Мефистофель был уверен: истинную силу попросту скрывают.

К сожалению, именно эта мысль подтолкнула его задуматься о природе такого могущества и...

Закончив трапезу, мужчина поймал его пристальный взгляд. Трудно было сказать: смотрел ли этот человек на него. Но более он никого не подзывал и, спустя время, покинул таверну.

Мефистофель принял решение утолить своё любопытство, поэтому последовал за мужчиной. Тот же ожидал его в соседнем переулке.

― Так это ты наблюдал за мной, ― проговорил он при приближении Мефистофеля.  
Голос прозвучал скорее удивлённо, чем раздражённо.

― Не думал, что вы заметите, ― ответил Мефистофель.

По большей части люди не ощущали его присутствия. И сейчас Мефистофель не понимал, что пошло не так.

― Ха! Похоже на отговорку. И что же привлекло твоё внимание? ― спросил мужчина.

― Сапоги, господин, ― сказал Мефистофель первое, что пришло в голову.

― Они весьма причудливы. Одну деталь моего обмундирования я решил оставить, - мужчина усмехнулся, обнажая зубы. ― Можешь познакомиться с ними поближе. Хотя переулок кажется не самым подходящим местом.

― Не стоит обращать внимания на грязь... ― Мефистофель сам не понимал, по какой причине согласился (впрочем, мужчина был довольно привлекательным, и это не походило на измену), но опустился на колени, чтобы поцеловать сапог. Касаясь губами чёрной кожи, он увидел, как мужчина отвёл волосы с лица, пристально наблюдая за ним. ― Я сниму это, господин? ― Мефистофель заметил, что у того алая радужка.

― Конечно же, ― проговорил незнакомец.

Он потянулся вниз, дабы помочь снять сапоги, отчего Мефистофель чуть не столкнулся с ним лбом.

― Ох... Я так и не спросил твоё имя...

Мефистофель не ответил, высунув язык и проведя им меж пальцев ног. Он посасывал каждый из них, вслушиваясь в стоны мужчины. Мефистофель не был готов к тому, что его прижмут к земле, устраиваясь таким образом, чтобы губами касаться шеи.

― Люцифер.

― Что? ― вздрогнул Мефистофель.

― Моё имя ― Люцифер.

Люцифер.

Грубая речь, готовность с невозмутимым видом прелюбодействовать в переулке с незнакомцем ― всё происходило не с его Люцифером.

― Собрался сбежать?

― Н-нет, господин, ― «господин» сорвалось с его губ до того, как он успел подумать. ― Меня зовут Мефистофель.

― Хех, мне всегда нравилось это имя, ― Люцифер нежно тёрся о его колено, пока Мефистофеля не охватило желание, затем дёрнул его за ногу вверх. ― Тебе тяжело работается, да?

― Вы понятия не имеете, ― выдохнул Мефистофель, ― господин.

― Время, чтобы получить небольшое вознаграждение, не так ли? ― Люцифер мягко повёл ступнёй. ― Чего же ты хочешь?

― П-продолжайте так делать... ― Мефистофель был не в силах попросить его остановиться, когда босые ступни Люцифера ласкали его тело. ― Пожалуйста...

― Когда я закончу, напомни мне поцеловать тебя. Трудно делать все сразу, ― усмехнулся Люцифер.


End file.
